Dans un but Les servir
by Yuna Casull
Summary: One-Shot. "-Belle prise, la complimenta Démétri. L'ostention des vêtements me devint soudain évidente. Non seulement elle allait à la pêche, mais en plus elle servait d'appât." Stephenie Meyer. One shot sur Heidi et sur cette fameuse prise. ENJOY!


**"-Belle prise, la complimenta Démétri. L'ostention des vêtements me devint soudain évidente. Non seulement elle allait à la pêche, mais en plus elle servait d'appât." Stephenie Meyer. One shot sur Heidi et sur cette fameuse prise.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer... *Sigh***

* * *

La Finlande est un pays idéal. Mais sans doute pas au sens des humains, du moins, pas avec les mêmes critères, ici il y a des arbres et peu de soleil, de plus, c'est un endroit assez reculé...Alors une disparition de plus ou de moins... Je n'ai aucune idée concernant les préférences des mortels pour leur pays, et de toute façon, cela m'est parfaitement égal. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité pour autant. Ah ! Les humains me font bien rire avec leur définition de la sécurité ! Ils espèrent que quelques murs, quelques alarmes voire quelques caméras suffiront à m'arrêter, car nul doute que j'étais leur plus grande prédatrice…

Qui suis-je ? Cette question parait simple et elle l'est. Mais la réponse parait compliquée pour ces humains qui me la posent. En quoi « La servante de mes maîtres » est incompréhensible ?! Ont-ils besoin d'en savoir plus ? Pour ce qui va leur arriver de toute façon…

Ca me fait penser que j'ai soif… A force de « recruter » pour mes maîtres, j'en oublierais presque de me nourrir. Mais peu importe ! Ils sont la priorité.

Je n'en étais qu'à une petite dizaine de personnes, bien sur je pouvais toujours leur ramener ca, mais je pouvais faire mieux et je voulais faire mieux. Satisfaire mes maîtres est mon seul but dans cette immortalité et les servir un immense honneur. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, je revêtis une tenue légère, très légère mais quelle importance ? Je ne sentais pas la morsure du froid, rien n'était plus froid que la peau d'un vampire. Et rien n'est plus beau qu'un vampire d'ailleurs, toutes mes prises résultant d'un travail de séduction parfaitement calculé. Car oui, je ne devais pas tuer mes proies et encore moins les mordre, je devais nourrir mes 5 maîtres en leur apportant des humains de choix.

Ce bonhomme là d'ailleurs, aux allures de tombeurs avec ses cheveux mi-longs, sa carrure solide et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Pour beaucoup d'humaines, il devait être irrésistible mais moi je sentais juste qu'il était à croquer, au sens premier du terme. L'odeur de son sang me parvenait comme un fumet délicieux. Il serait parfait, je ne lui donnais pas 1 minute avant qu'il tombe sous mon charme.

Bon, baissons un peu plus le décolleté et c'est parti. Je m'approchais de lui le plus lentement possible, c'est-à-dire, dans la limite de mes capacités à me maitriser, j'étais particulièrement assoiffée. Il leva les yeux doucement, s'attardant sur mes longues jambes presque nues puis sur ma poitrine, humain pathétique va… Il me lança un regard aguicheur et je fis mine d'être intéressée. La machine était en marche. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il m'emmena dans une chambre où j'en profitais pour l'amadouer, le lendemain, il embarquerait dans l'avion pour Volterra avec « moi ».

********************************************************************************************************************

Un de plus, ca n'avance pas très vite… Mais ca devrait suffire. Il y en avait assez pour mes maîtres et la garde personnelle. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'aéroport, avec deux jours d'avance certes, mais j'en avais assez et voulais rentrer auprès des Volturis, quand j'aperçus un groupe de dix huit touristes exactement. En voila une chance ! Je me sentais particulièrement motivé pour un prendre un au hasard afin d'étancher ma soif. Je m'avançais vers le petit groupe tout en remettant ma chevelure acajou en place, en arrivant à la hauteur de celui qui semblait être l'organisateur, je vis que la majorité des personnes présente était des hommes, et qu'il semblait tous fascinés de par ma présence. Rien d'étonnant. J'allais embarquer le premier avec moi quand une idée germa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ne pas faire un coup de filet ? Si je parvenais à tous les convaincre d'embarquer demain pour l'Italie, nous allions beaucoup nous amuser avec ce surplus de nourriture. J'entendais déjà les cris de terreur de quarante personnes voués à une mort immédiate, un petit sourire éclaira mon visage. Le groupe soupira d'aise comme un seul homme. S'il savait ce que je leur réservais…

********************************************************************************************************************

Volterra…

On entendait la fête battre son plein, depuis le temps que la Saint Marcus existait… Ce jour était idéal, c'était la fête de la légende de mes maitres et je leur ramenai une prise magnifique. Ils allaient être de bonne humeur et j'étais ravie de les contenter ainsi. Les quarante humains me suivaient, dont la vingtaine de touristes qui, loin d'être intrigués se comportaient comme… des touristes. Quels idiots… Mais je m'en fichais, après tout dans quelques minutes, l'un d'entre eux sera mon repas. Nous descendons dans les souterrains de la ville, repère des Volturis. Je sentais l'inquiétude qui commençait à naitre au sein du groupe. Une petite vieille avait déjà brandi son crucifix, comme si ca allait l'aider… Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la ramener ?! Elle devait être immangeable ! Bah… Je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit Jane qui l'ait, la « favorite » d'Aro…

Nous arrivons dans l'antichambre précédant la salle ronde des maîtres. Je les laissai passer devant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les humains poursuivirent leurs routes alors que je croisai Démétri et… des invités. Apparemment. Deux vampires et une humaine, vivante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager, que faisait-elle en vie ? Et pourquoi cet inconnu portait l'une des capes de notre garde personnelle ? Démétri me salua.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Heidi.

-Démétri.

Ce n'était que pure politesse, j'étais réellement intrigué par ce couple qui s'affichait devant moi, un vampire et une humaine appétissante. Le compliment de Démétri me ramena sur Terre et je lui répondis avec un sourire aveuglant.

-Belle prise.

-Merci. Tu ne viens pas ?

-Dans une minute. Garde m'en quelques-uns.

J'avais trop attendu, je voulais boire le sang de mes prises, mes lentilles ne devaient plus cacher grand-chose de ma soif. J'entrais donc dans la salle, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'humaine, elle avait l'air horrifié. Et oui ma belle, côtoyer des vampires n'est pas tout rose.

Je m'appelle Heidi et je sers mes maîtres, les Volturi.

* * *

Voila voila...! Ma première fic enfin posté! Depuis le temps que j'en écris, mais j'ai jamais osé =s Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Les critiques sont les bienvenues, mais constructives siouplait! Sinon les compliments aussi hein ;) Ca fait toujours plaisir... A bientôt! Et n'hésitez pas à COMMENTER!


End file.
